Yda Hext
*''Scions of the Seventh Dawn'' |occupation= |hobby= |loves= |hates= |sign= |race=Hyur |gender=Feminino |height= |weight= |hair=Loiro |eye=Azul |blood= |laterality= |type=npc |job=Pugilist |skill= |limitbreak= |weapon=Gut Wrenchers |armor= |ultimateweapon= |element= |originalappearance= |designer= |motioncapture= |japaneseva=Aya Endō |englishva=Mela Lee Laura Aikman |other appearances=true }} Yda é uma personagem de Final Fantasy XIV, e um dos personagens principais enredo de Gridania. Ela é uma Hyur Pugilist que se encontra em Twelve Woods perto de Gridania depois de cair de uma aeronave. Enquanto Yda é uma boa lutadora, ela é tem falta de educação e boas maneiras, um fato que ela é constantemente repreendido por seu companheiro Papalymo. Sua principal razão para ficar em Gridania é descobrir se a cidade-estado está planejando uma guerra contra o Império Garlean, e é a partir da cidade-estado de Sharlayan. Tal como os outros membros do Círculo do Saber, ela tem uma tatuagem em seu pescoço. Perfil Aparência Quando o guerreiro da luz encontra Yda depois de alguns eventos em Ul'dah, ela quase mudou completamente seu traje, inclusive sua máscara que quase parece estar totalmente ausente. No entanto, suas roupas sob sua camisa parece ser a mesma que ela usava antes dos eventos em Ul'dah. Seu rosto não é visto diretamente embora, mas, devido aos acontecimentos de Antes da Queda, sabe-se que ela tem olhos azuis. No início de Stormblood, Yda recebe novas roupas de Tataru na forma de uma jaqueta vermelha sem mangas, luvas sem dedos e um pingente em volta do pescoço, embora a maior parte da roupa antiga seja mantida. Antes da libertação de Ala Mhigo, ela muda sua roupa para a do vestido de dançarina vermelha de sua irmã. O vestido também esconde uma lâmina debaixo da manga esquerda. Personalidade Yda é tranquila e não tem nenhum problema de falar sobre o que está em sua mente em qualquer situação, mais frequentemente fala coisas inapropriadas e sendo repreendido por Papalymo logo depois. Ela não tem nenhum escrúpulo pedir aos outros diretamente sobre qualquer assunto, em vez de tentar meios mais sutis. Ela também não é muito experiente, muitas vezes necessitando de Papalymo para explicar certas coisas para ela. Apesar de tudo isso, ela age mais seriamente sobre uma crise, bem como ser otimista. Ela é uma lutadora, mas raramente entra em brigas desnecessariamente. Juntamente com Papalymo, ela fornece mais de alívio cômico do jogo, especialmente no enredo de Gridania. História Final Fantasy XIV (1.0) Yda é encontrada com Papalymo no Black Shroud, depois de ejetar de sua aeronve e serem acolhidos em Gridania após ser encontrado pelo Aventureiro. Os ilusionistas da cidade são levados a acreditar que a dupla foi chamado pelos elementais e, portanto, são esperados para fazer algo por eles, um fato que faz Yda proclamar-se como uma "Salvadora da Madeira". Durante o curso do enredo de Gridania, ela é muitas vezes visto com os ilusionistas que se preparam para o grande ritual que acontece na cidade-estado. Na missão final, ela e Papalymo são os responsáveis por encontrar Dunstan e trazendo-o de volta para a cidade. Após o ritual, o echo reverbera e os céus ficam pretos, um fato que faz Papalymo comentar com Yda que "deveria ter parado, e agora é tarde demais", à qual ela responde que eles ainda podem encontrar uma maneira de pará-lo. Ela não é vista novamente até a missão "Futuro Perfeito", onde ela se junta a Papalymo, Y'shtola e Thancred em sua luta contra o imperial Legatus. Ela é nomeadamente o único personagem a conseguir acertar o general Garlean. Se a nação de origem do Aventureiro é Gridania, ela e Papalymo são os que aparecem no final da missão, contando sobre o maior poder necessário para derrotar os Garleans. ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Em ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Yda, Papalymo e Kuplo Kopp são encontradas pela primeira vez durante a missão "Chasing Shadows", inspecionando a perturbação no fluxo etéreo dentro do Central Shroud. Ao falar com o Aventureiro, eles são atacados por um grupo de Treants. Os dois ajudam a combater os Treants. Depois de derrotar os monstros, Yda e Papalymo vigiam o Aventureiro depois de desmaiar de um excesso de aether. Após o Aventureiro acordar, Yda descobre o cadáver de um Chieftain Ixal e ela e Papalymo suspeitam que ele foi o responsável pelo ataque dos monstros. Papalymo então ordena Kuplo Kopp de informar E-Sumi-Yan sobre a situação. Depois que Kuplo Kopp parte, Yda e Papalymo despedem-se do Aventureiro e retornam para relatar a situação ao seu líder. Yda e Papalymo não são vistos novamente até a missão "To Guard a Guardian". Durante a busca, Yda e Papalymo chegam para ajudar o aventureiro durante a batalha contra o mago mascarado e sua Lesser Gargoyle. Depois de derrotar o mago, Yda e Papalymo descobrem que são os Ascians que estam manipulando as tribos feras. Yda revela ao aventureiro que ela e Papalymo são realmente Sharlayans e que se tem vindo a ajudar as Gridanians durante os últimos cinco anos. Papalymo começa a suspeitar de alguma coisa, mas se recusa a falar sobre isso para Yda no momento. Yda e Papalymo então dizem adeus ao Aventureiro e voltam a Gridania. Depois de voltar a Gridania, tanto Yda e Papalymo são vistos no festival Greenbliss na cidade e felicitar o Aventureiro Yda e Papalymo não são vistos novamente até a missão "The Scions of the Seventh Dawn" em Western Thanalan. É aqui que o aventureiro descobre que eles fazem parte dos Scions of the Seventh Dawn, um grupo formado dos Archons e o Caminho dos Doze. Ela é uma das poucas Scions a escapar da captura feita por Livia sas Junius após o Império Garlean atacar a sede em Waking Sands. Após o sucesso da Operação Archon e a derrota do Ultima Weapon e Gaius Van Baelsar, ela continua seus deveres com os Scions, apoiando o Aventureiro sempre que as suas atividades oe levam para o Black Shroud. Quando os Scions são traídos pelo Crystal Braves e enquadrado pelo assassinato de Nanamo Ul Namo, ela fica para trás com Papalymo para ganhar tempo suficiente para os outros Scions escaparem. Durante a batalha que se seguiu, a máscara é quebrada, revelando parte de seu rosto pela primeira vez. Ela é aparentemente morta ao lado Papalymo quando eles se sacrificam para derrotar perseguidores, no entanto, nem os corpos dela ou de Papalymo são encontrados entre os mortos no rescaldo. ''Heavensward ''As Goes Light, So Goes Darkness Durante a missão final do patch 3.1, Yda, juntamente com Papalymo são mostrados em uma caverna junto com muitos outros, no que é provavelmente uma preparação da Resistência Ala Mhigana para um ataque aos Garleans. Papalymo menciona que eles não podem ficar aqui para sempre, pois eles têm outras responsabilidades. Papalymo é visto pedindo a Yda que considere cuidadosamente as "Máscaras" e descubra mais sobre seus objetivos, com os quais ela concorda com um acordo silencioso. Alphinaud e o Guerreiro da Luz se reúnem com Yda e Papalymo em um comício realizado pelas Máscaras. Eles explicam como eles se envolveram com a Resistência e o que eles sabem das Máscaras. Eles concordam em marcar uma reunião com o procurador de Griffin. Através disso, eles descobrem uma entrega de cristais destinados aos Amalj'aa, levando a um fatídico confronto com os Guerreiros das Trevas. Fora de Little Ala Mhigo, Gundobald cumprimenta Yda, que afirma que ele e seu pai costumavam lutar na Resistência. Uma amiga dela na Resistência Ala Mhigana, M'naago, chega ferida em Rising Stones. Enquanto ela é tratada, ela avisa os Scions que o Griffin está planejando atacar a Muralha de Baelsar. Yda viaja com Papalymo e Yugiri em túneis secretos para tentar argumentar com o Griffin. Uma vez que suas verdadeiras intenções se tornaram aparentes, Alphinaud corre atrás delas. Eles eventualmente alcançam o Guerreiro da Luz na Muralha, que acabou de derrotar o Griffin. O homem se revela o traidor Ilberd Feare. Tendo não somente adquirido os Olhos de Nidhogg, seu verdadeiro objetivo era sacrificar seus soldados e até a si mesmo para invocar um primal contra Garlemald. Quando o primal começa a se manifestar a partir das energias moribundas da vida dos soldados e dos Olhos, Papalymo ordena a todos que fujam enquanto ele segue o caminho que ele deve seguir. Yda desesperadamente protesta sobre o que ele está planejando e pede para ficar ao seu lado. Entendendo o que Papalymo vai fazer, Thancred leva ela à força para a aeronave de Hilda, enquanto Papalymo manisfesta um casulo de luz que engolfa o primal. Aflita, Yda observa a casulo com Y'shtola e Yugiri no East Shroud. O Guerreiro da Luz se une a Nero tol Scaeva e usa desperta Omega para derrotar o primal Shinryu que despertou dentro do casulo. Depois do encontro, com o resto do aether de Papalymo deixando o mundo, a tatuagem no pescoço de Yda também desaparece; Uma tatuagem falsa criada pela magia de Papalymo. Com Papalymo partindo, Yda revela a verdade sobre si mesma. Que a verdadeiro Yda morreu há seis anos e sua verdadeira identidade é a irmã mais nova de Yda, Lyse. Y'shtola admite ter conhecimento sobre a identidade de Lyse desde o momento em que se conheceram e que ela e os outros concordaram em manter isso em segredo a pedido de Papalymo. Lyse decide honrar as últimas palavras de Papalymo, agindo sob seu verdadeiro nome e lutando pela liberdade de Ala Mhigo. Criação e desenvolvimento Voz Yda é dublada por em japonês e por em Inglês. Outras aparições ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Yda aparece em ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy como um personagem jogável. File:PFF Yda Illust.png|Ilustração. File:PFF Yda.png|Sprite. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Cartas Lendárias= File:FFAB Steelcrusher - Yda Legend SR.png|Steelcrusher (SR). File:FFAB Steelcrusher - Yda Legend SR+.png|Steelcrusher (SR+). File:FFAB Earth Render - Yda Legend SSR.png|Earth Render (SSR). File:FFAB Earth Render - Yda Legend SSR+.png|Earth Render (SSR+). Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Yda aparece em ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game com uma carta do elemento terra. ''Triple Triad Yda aparece em uma carta disponível pelo ''Final Fantasy Portal App. Galeria File:FFXIV_1st_Anniversary_Countdown_19_Days.jpg|Arte de Yda para Final Fantasy XIV Online Anniversary. File:YdaHQ.jpg|Render de Yda para o primeiro Final Fantasy XIV. File:Yda_Hair.png|Yda sem os equipamentos na cabeça. File:Papalymo+Yda End of an Era.png|Papalymo e Yda oram para Os Doze. File:Papalymo and Yda CG.png|Papalymo e Yda na abertura de A Realm Reborn. File:Livia vs Yda.jpg|Yda versus Livia. Curiosidades *Yda é o principal protagonista no trailer Ultimate Fight Final Fantasy XIV, lutando com Livia Sas Junius em um cenário de jogo de luta tradicional antes de chamar seus para ajudá-la. en:Yda Hext Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIV Categoria:Hyur Categoria:Monks